When a human body is stressed, such as by injury, various kinds of damage may occur. Stress to the cervical vertebrae may cause nerve damage and, when that high on the spinal cord, nerve damage can lead to significantly debilitating paralysis. The extent of paralysis is related to which particular cervical vertebra is adjacent to the damaged nerve. Therefore, it is essential to provide a cervical collar which properly supports the head and neck of an accident victim until the scope and nature of the damage is determined.